Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Historia Super Smash Bros. Brawl é um jogo eletrônico de luta crossover desenvolvido pela Sora Ltd. e publicado pela Nintendo para o Wii. É o terceiro jogo da franquia Super Smash Bros., expandindo sua lista de personagens em relação ao antecessor e sendo o primeiro da série a incluir personagens de third-parties. Com novos estágios, modos de jogo e extras, foi aclamado pela mídia, vendeu mais de 10 milhões de cópias no mundo de 2008. e tornou-se o segundo jogo mais vendido de 2008. Como seus dois antecessores, Super Smash Bros. Brawl é considerado como uma exceção em jogos de luta por causa de seu método simplificado de comandos e ênfase em nocautes para fora da arena. Brawl também inclui um modo solo mais arrojado que os antecessores, com a criação do novo modo de aventura em side-scrolling, The Subspace Emissary. Este tem como principal característica a história em CGI apresentando os personagens jogáveis de Brawl. O título dá suporte a até quatro jogadores de uma vez, além de ser compatível com a conexão à Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. A maior parte das músicas do jogo são arranjos de temas de jogos anteriores de outras franquias, feitos por 39 renomados músicos de várias empresas de video games. Super Smash Bros. Brawl foi anunciado em uma conferência pré-E3 de 2005 pelo presidente da Nintendo Satoru Iwata. Mais tarde no mesmo dia, Iwata pediu ao diretor dos dois outros games da série, Masahiro Sakurai, que também dirigisse o terceiro game, aceitando. Quando a produção do jogo começou em outubro de 2005, a Nintendo listou a ajuda de produtores estrangeiros especialmente para Brawl. Na E for All de 2007, o presidente da Nintendo of America, Reggie Fils-Aime, disse que Brawl seria lançado em dezembro daquele ano nas Américas. O lançamento seria adiado para 10 de fevereiro de 2008 e depois para 9 de março do mesmo ano. GamePlay thumb|left|Personagens em Smash Bros.Fãs de Super Smash Bros Melee será imensamente familiarizado com a jogabilidade destaque em Brawl . Essencialmente, ele possui os mesmos atributos de jogabilidade como os jogos anteriores da série, embora com grandes atualizações. Brawl , como o próprio nome indica, é um jogo de luta que apresenta uma série de personagens populares (ou às vezes insignificante) da Nintendo, estágios, temas, e muito mais. Contraditória com a maioria dos jogos de luta, a barra de saúde sobe em vez de para baixo, ou seja, não há muito a dizer quando o seu adversário será derrotado. Para derrotar ou KO (knock out) seu inimigo, porém, você vai ter que derrubá-los para fora da borda ao invés de esgotar totalmente a sua energia. Uma vez que você bater o seu adversário, o seu percentual metros dano começa a subir. Quanto mais se é, mais longe eles vão subir quando atacado. Se eles têm uma alta porcentagem de danos em seu medidor de como 123% (o máximo é de 999%), então as chances de que eles vão voar para fora da borda são tremendas. Se o medidor não é muito alto, então eles têm uma boa chance de ficar na plataforma. Realizando ataques quebra quando o medidor de dano de um adversário é muito up irá resultar em um KO quase instantânea, dependendo das circunstâncias. Uma vez que seu personagem começa a cair fora da borda, você muitas vezes tem que saltar para trás, usando seu salto duplo e triplo. Às vezes, isso não vai funcionar, no entanto, geralmente quando você está longe demais para fazê-lo. Quando um personagem não cair uma vantagem, então ele ou ela vai perder uma ação quando em Banco de jogo, ou perder um ponto no tempo de jogo (o primeiro se você estiver jogando no modo de estoque eo último, se você está jogando no momento mode). Se você perder todas as suas vidas, então você vai ser removido da batalha atual, e se você tiver a menor quantidade de pontos até o fim do noivado, então você também vai perder. No entanto, se o resultado for contrário a isso, então você vai, finalmente, ganhar a luta. Se você fosse a primeira a perder todas as suas vidas, em seguida, você vai acabar em 4 º lugar nos resultados, se você fosse a segunda pessoa a ser morto no jogo, então você vai ser o 3 º lugar, se você estivesse perto de vencer ou pelo menos a terceira pessoa a ser morta, então você vai ser o 2 º lugar. Se você matar todos os adversários no jogo, então você vai ganhar. A nova mecânica de jogo são Final Smashes. Para realizar um Final Smash , seu personagem terá de entrar na posse do Smash Ball por atacá-lo, que será exibido durante a batalha. Uma vez que ele ou ela faz isso, pressionar o botão B irá executar um ataque que cause dano colossal para quem foi atacado. Cada personagem tem um Final Smash diferente. Por exemplo, se Mario obtém uma Smash Ball, seu corpo será envolto em chamas, e ele vai atirar bolas de fogo gigantes rapidamente por todo o palco para executar Mario Finale , enquanto Sonic vai se transformar em sua forma alternativa conhecida como Super Sonic. >A equipe de desenvolvimento tem implementado novas técnicas em Brawl , inclusive "em movimento e atirando", "jump banquinho" e "delta". Em anteriores Super Smash Bros jogos de vídeo, você tem que parar de se mover se você quisesse usar seus itens de tiro contra seus oponentes. Desta vez, você não só vai ser capaz de se mover, saltar e que-não durante as filmagens, mas você também será capaz de apontar suas fotos também. Para realizar o salto banquinho, você vai ter que, no momento certo, pressione o botão de salto para a direita antes de você pousar em um de seus oponentes para lançar fora deles. Gliding vai permitir que certos personagens, como o próprio nome indica, deslizar no ar. Personagens que são conhecidos para deslizar são Meta Knight , Charizard e Pit . Controlador de opções Editar Desenvolvimento O jogo foi espalhado boatos para estar em produção muito antes de ser confirmada, e desde então as especulações sobre quem estaria presente começou. Na E3 2006, a Nintendo revelou oficialmente o jogo junto com os personagens, incluindo Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Samus Aran, Pit, Meta Knight, Wario, e uma aparição surpresa de Snake. O filme observou os gráficos melhorados e exibiu alguns novos itens, incluindo a Smash Ball eo Nintendog, que na época foi considerado apenas um item, e não um Assist Trophy (vendo que Assist Trophies não eram conhecidos na época) . Também foi mostrada a capacidade de se transformar em Samus Zero Suit Samus, mas como ela poderia fazê-lo não foi revelado até muito mais tarde. Na época, ele também foi sugerido que seria um título de lançamento para o Wii, mas é sabido que ele não será lançado até mais de um ano depois. Aparentemente, segundo o diretor Masahiro Sakurai, presidente da Nintendo, Satoru Iwata visitá-lo, pedindo-lhe para voltar mais uma vez como diretor para o jogo. Este foi realmente durante a E3 de 2005, um ano antes do lançamento do vídeo. Então, por muitos meses, há notícias de que o jogo foi lançado, embora isso não impediu que o hype. Em cada edição da Nintendo Power que eles têm uma seção de cada mês dedicado a um dos personagens revelados, embora, infelizmente, nenhuma nova informação foi encontrada por isso, e era, basicamente, uma biografia para os personagens. No início / meados de 2007, foi anunciado que Sakurai iria abrir um blog que ele atualiza a cada dia da semana que revelaria uma abundância de informações (veja acima). en:Super Smash Bros. Brawl es:Super Smash Bros. Brawl de:Super Smash Bros. Brawl ja:大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズX Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos de Nintendo Wii